List of Unnamed characters
List of Unnamed characters in alphabetical order: - A Acolyte This religious attendant worked with Delenn and the diplomatic delegation to further understanding between the two species. During The Rebirth Ceremony in which Minbari religious customs were displayed, this acolyte sat with Delenn and Lennier in the center of the room to showcase the ritual.The Parliament of Dreams He also carried out Delenn's instructions to stun the guards and abduct the deceased body of Shai Alyt Branmer from the Rotunda and to cremate it. He prepared the urn for travel back to Minbar where Delenn planned to have the ashes scattered per her recollection of Branmer's wishes.Legacies Appearances # The Parliament of Dreams # Legacies The Rebirth Ceremony is also included in the Opening Sequence of Season One and is included in every episode of that season. The Acolyte is present in this clip. Alpha Seven B Bartender Appearances * Legacies Bartender Appearances * Point of No Return Businessman Appearances * Mind War He traveled to Babylon 5 to have a meeting with Catherine Sakai to contract her to survey a planet that his company was interested in, Sigma 957. Since the planet was in contested space he knew that clearances from the Narn government would be required so he chose a venue with such a representative available to ensure that the survey could be performed. While Ambassador G'Kar did not grant approval, Sakai had contacts of her own and secured the necessary permission so this contract was codified. C Cart Owner Appearances * "Legacies" Colonist Appearances * "Patterns of the Soul" Customer Appearances * "River of Souls" Customs Guard Appearances * "Signs and Portents" D Dancer Appearances * "Born to the Purple" Delta 7/Fighter #2 Appearances * "Midnight on the Firing Line" - as Delta 7 * "Signs and Portents" - as Fighter #2 Dock Worker Appearances * Legacies Drazi This unnamed Drazi met John Sheridan briefly during his imprisonment by Earth forces. When John did not break under torture, this Drazi was ordered to provide an alibi for Sheridan. The purpose of this was to give Sheridan an out and encourage him to sign a confession. The Drazi expressed his fear and uncertainty and Sheridan encouraged him to keep fighting. He promptly refused to cooperate and was carried out on a stretcher and electrocuted - or so it seemed. Later, after the captain continued to refuse to cooperate he was led out, apparently to his death. Then, he saw the executioner dressed in black - who turned out to be the same Drazi - before being put into another room with a different interrogator. It is unclear whether or not this Drazi was part of the Earth regime or actually a resistance agent who arranged to save Sheridan. Appearances * "Intersections in Real Time" E Earthforce NCO This Sergeant in the Earthforce Marine Corps was secretly a member of the Earth Alliance Resistance. In November 2261, she was assigned to Ground Station Alpha, a perimeter defence position for an Earthforce ground base on Mars. During the Battle of Mars she assisted a resistance strike team lead by Number One and Michael Garibaldi in taking control of GS Alpha, the base defense grid and providing accurate jump point co-ordinates that allowed a White Star commanded by Ranger Marcus Cole to jump into the lower atmosphere and attack the base. Appearances *"Endgame" Earthforce Officer Earthforce Officer was an officer in the Earthforce Marine Corps. In November, 2261 he was assigned to command Ground Station Alpha, a perimeter defence position for an Earthforce ground base on Mars. During the Battle of Mars his NCO assisted a resistance strike team lead by Number One and Michael Garibaldi in taking control of GS Alpha, shortly after he lost contact with GS Bravo. Appearances *"Endgame" F Fighter #1 Appearances * "Signs and Portents" First Man G Guest Liaison A crew member responsible for renting the space on the station. She showed Jason Ironheart a set of quarters and discussed the price with him. Appearances * Mind War I IPX official (Patterns of the Soul) ISN Reporter Appearances * "TKO" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II" L Large Man A thug who followed Marcus, Delenn, and Lennier out of the bar and attempted to rob them in the hallways Downbelow. Even with the assistance of his friends he was no match for the Ranger training and skill of the others. Appearances * Matters of Honor M Maintenance Man A reactor technician who fled Reactor 7 in Grey 14-A when he thought the coolant system had failed and that noxious gases were leaking into the section. He convinced the others that they needed to flee the area as well. However, he was snagged by Nightwatch member Boggs. Appearances * "Ceremonies of Light and Dark" Maintenance Man Appearances * "Legacies" Man (Exogenesis) A lurker in Babylon 5's downbelow who volunteered to blend with a Vindrizi. However, his substance abuse habits caused an unforeseen reaction that caused his death and killed the Vindrizi as well. Appearances * "Exogenesis" Man (A Race Through Dark Places) This member of the Telepath Underground Railroad was captured by the Psi Corps and interrogated by Alfred Bester and his co-worker. While he had been trained in blocking mind scans he was unable to overcome the deep scan conducted by the two P-12 Psi Cops. His final thoughts revealed that the "clearinghouse" of blips was on Babylon 5. The stress of the scan caused his death. NOTE It is possible that this character is named Jensen, as the leader of the Railroad on B5 reiterated how important it was for his team to continue practicing their scan block techniques because Jensen did not think he would be caught and he ''cracked" when captured by the Psi Cops. Appearances * "A Race Through Dark Places" Man (Signs and Portents) Appearances * "Signs and Portents" Markab mother She and her family became infected with the Drafa Plague while on Babylon 5. Her husband died shortly before the disease was identified, but once that happened she and all Markab sought refuge in isolation away from the other B5 residents. While isolated she became separated from her daughter, Sh'naal, and Lennier sought to look for her while Delenn stayed and comforted Sh'naal. Both mother and daughter succumbed to the Drafa Plague while in isolation. Appearances * "Confessions and Lamentations" Minbari Assassin Minbari Captain Appearances * "Walkabout" Minbari Telepath - Sheridan Appearances * "Dust to Dust" Minbari Telepath - Ivanova Appearances * "Dust to Dust" Minbari Telepath - Franklin Appearances * "Dust to Dust" Minbari Telepath - Garibaldi Appearances * "Dust to Dust" N Narn #1 Narn #2 P Panicked Man Patient #1 Pilot Appearances * "Signs and Portents" Psi Corps Rep A representative stationed at the Psi Corps intelligence operations center in Syria Planum on Mars. In 2258, during the Mars Rebellion, the Rep was contacted by Talia Winters attempting to get a clear line of communication to Lise Hampton, on behalf of Michael Garibaldi.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" S Security Man Appearances * "Legacies" Security Officer #1 Appearances * "The War Prayer" The Senator Appearances TV Movies * "The Gathering" Babylon 5 * "Midnight on the Firing Line" Senator A Senator who participated in the investigation into the death of President Luis Santiago. She accepted the official explanation, of a fusion reactor mishap, and didn't give any credibility into the leads from Babylon 5 personnel that a conspiracy may have taken place. She specifically ordered Commander Jeffrey Sinclair not to spread rumors contrary to the official story. Appearances * "Chrysalis" Shooter (Telepath) This rogue telepath was part of the Underground Railroad cell on Babylon 5. He was part of a plan to abduct Talia Winters so that she could speak with the members of the cell and learn of their stories of why they went rogue; hoping to convince her to help in their cause. He died in a firefight with Alfred Bester.A Race Through Dark Places Appearances * A Race Through Dark Places Special Agent #1 Appearances * "Survivors" Special Intelligence Agent #1 Appearances * "Hunter, Prey" Suspected Body Snatcher Appearances * "Legacies" T Tech #1 Appearances * "Midnight on the Firing Line" * "Soul Hunter (episode)" * "Born to the Purple" * "Infection" * "The Parliament of Dreams" * "Mind War" * "The War Prayer" * "And the Sky Full of Stars" * "Deathwalker (episode)" * "Survivors" * "By Any Means Necessary" * "Signs and Portents" * "TKO" * "Grail (episode)" * "Eyes (episode)" * "Legacies" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II" * "Babylon Squared" * "Chrysalis" Technician (A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I) Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" Technician (A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I) Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" Telepath #2 This unnamed P-11 was a member of the Underground Railroad cell on Babylon 5. She told Talia Winters her story of how the Psi Corps arranged for her to marry someone she did not love. When she refused they had her raped, then took her newborn daughter from the maternity ward, all to increase the likelihood of breeding strong telepaths. Appearances * A Race Through Dark Places Troublemaker V W Woman Appearances * "River of Souls" Worker Appearances * "A Tragedy of Telepaths" Y Young Woman Appearances * "Falling Toward Apotheosis" References Category:Unnamed Characters